The Valentines Day MixUp
by LINAxx
Summary: What makes me think he’ll ever notice me? I’m not a blonde so I’m not the kind of girl he wants. A Short Valentines Day fic. Mainly a Dana story. [This is Dead, If I can find a reason to continue, I might]
1. Im Zoning out again

**The Valentines Day Mix-up**

**A/N: I think I post too many fanfics at once. Hacked and Do you Love Me? are going to stay as oneshots. This is my first attempt at a chapter fanfic. I'm pretty sure this first chapter sucks, I kind of got semi-writers block in the middle. Well, I just wanted to write something cute for Valentines Day. I'm not going to tell you the pairings, there's no fun in that, is there? Well, Enjoy, and it'll hopefully be finished by Valentines Day. **

**Ps. They're in 10th grade.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Zoey 101. **

**Chapter one: I zoned out again.**

It's February 13th and I should be in my dorm. I think its obvious that I'm not anywhere near room 101. Actually, I'm creeping down the hallway towards room 32 with an envelope in my hand. A red envelope with a letter inside of it. I have no idea what's compelling me to do this, but it has to be done, sooner or later.

The boys are out on the court playing basketball, they wont be back until at least ten. As I open the door, the room is empty, just as I expected it to be. Three beds are positioned in the room, and I move quickly towards his. I'm sure that's his bed. They raced to get to the room in September and Michael got the single bed, Chase the top bunk, and Logan the bottom, right? Yeah. I've been here plenty of times, I'm positive that this is right.

The letter finds its way to the bed and for a few seconds I'm undecided about leaving it there. It has to be done, Just do it. Leave it; don't worry about it. Walk away; just _walk away. _

I do as my conscience tells me to and leave the envelope on the bed. I can see it calling my name, '_please pick me up. Don't leave me here to be read!' _it pleads. I cant back out now. I wont, even if I can hear envelopes calling my name. Wait; repeat that, envelopes calling my name? I think I've gone crazy.

Just back out of the room before you want to snatch the letter back. Walk away from it; what's done is done.

I'm walking away, and I close the door behind me as I step out into the hall. What's done is done, I repeat those words to myself so many times I cant stand to hear them anymore. Please, someone say something to me. Something that doesn't resemble 'what's done is done.' I think I just got my wish.

"Hey" he greets me. I respond back with a simple 'hey' as well.

"What're you doing here?" he asks. I need an excuse, and fast too. What do I tell him?

"I just stopped by your dorm, and delivered a letter to you. It's for Valentines Day. It took me forever to admit that I like you. So I guess I'll be going now" I reply. He's awestruck.

I'm lying if you haven't noticed. I'm pretty good at it. None of that ever happened. Actually, I'm still in room 32, sitting on the single bed, staring off into space like I have been for the past five, or maybe ten, possibly fifteen minutes. I've taken to zoning out a lot. I don't think anyone's really noticed.

"Huh?" I question, still half out of it. Was I ever even 'in it'?

"Welcome back Cruz" Logan smirks, "Daydreaming about me again?" he inquires.

"You wish Reese" I respond, rolling my eyes, as usual. I'm still semi-out of it.

"Dana!" Zoey speaks, "Earth to Dana" She waves her hand in front of my face.

"What?!" I snap. Finally, I'm back. A glance to the clock tells me it's been mere seconds since I first zoned out. Hmm, I thought it was longer.

"Can you stop zoning out long enough for us to play the game" A southern accent pleads with me. I mumble something that vaguely resembles a 'fine' and we continue on with Truth or Dare.

I can't even count the number of times we've played this damn game. It seems to be the solution to every boring night at Pacific Coast Academy. Do we not have anything better to do with our lives than sit around in a circle and ask questions and dare each other to do things? I guess not.

I don't even understand why we do it. It's so pointless. What's the fun in exposing your own secrets and letting your friends tell you what to do? There is none. I think I'd like to keep my secrets to myself and my embarrassment to a minimum, please and thanks.

I still haven't decided what to do about tonight. It's the thirteenth already, and I've got a red envelope in my bag. What am I supposed to do? I'd really like to get this over with. Every day I say to myself, 'He's right there. Just go ask him to talk, and tell him. Just do it now' and I can never push myself hard enough to say it. It always ends up something like:

"Hey can I talk to you?" "Yeah sure" "Umm. I kind of have something to ask you" "Shoot" "Maybe do you umm…" That's where I get nervous and blurt something out along the lines of, "Want this coke?" "Need this pencil?" "Want to go and see …if the gang wants to play Truth or dare?"

The last one is exactly how I got into this mess. Why did I say truth or dare? Whyyyyyy? Am I being punished? What did I do? If someone would tell me then I'd be glad to fix it and then-

"Dana!" Again with the southern accent, "You wanted to play, but you cant focus long enough to answer your question" She says.

Alright miss Bossy, I'll play.

"What's the question?" Okay, that was stupid, "Uh, Truth?" I answer. It's the first thing to mind.

"Do you like someone in this room?" Lola and Zoey giggle and wink at me. They've been asking me for ages if I like Logan. I keep telling them No, but they never give up.

"Uh" I have to think fast, "Let me think," I place a sarcastic thinking face on, "No." They know I'm lying, and they bring up our conversation from last night.

"Come on Dana, its _truth_, not _lie and pretend it's the truth_" Lola points out. I hate that girl, I really do.

"Need I bring up the events of last nights girl chat?" Zoey says threateningly.

"No!" I lunge at her and tackle her down. She's going to the hospital before she lets out my secrets. I claw at her skin, and Lola tries to pull me back, she gets a black eye. When I'm satisfied, and sure that Zoey's got the message not to spread my life around campus, I stand up, leaving a very bruised and bleeding Zoey and a bunch of stunned guys.

Ha! Tricked you again, didn't I? None of that happened. But I think I zoned out again, imagining it.

"Dana!" Zoey yells frustrated, "Do you or do you not like someone in this room" She repeats once I stop staring into space.

"Uh, yeah" I reply, I can't even remember when that came out of my mouth. I think it slipped. Damn, I'm stupid.

Stop zoning out, stop zoning out, and stop zoning out. I repeat it to myself. Pay Attention Dana, Pay Attention.

Oh why bother? Logan's babbling on about how sexy he thinks he is. I don't need to listen to that, but what I _do_ need to do is ask a question.

"Logan, Truth or dare?" I ask. He replies truth, and I find myself asking some question that has just now popped into my head. He's rambling, He's rambling, andddd- Oh my god, He's just like Nicole, except he's not Boy crazy, he's… himself crazy.

"Dana, Truth or Dare?" What? Again?! Its been three seconds, How could it be my turn _again?!_ The clock tells me its been about two minutes. Wow, am I ever disorientated.

"Truth" I answer again. Boy, I'm not feeling daring at all today. It might have to deal with the fact that I'm off somewhere else, wondering what I'm going to do tonight and if and how I'm going to pull this off.

"_Who_ do you like?" Logan just has to ask. Doesn't he?

My personal life is none of his business anyways. Is it?

"Actually," I smirk, I'm going to play this for all its worth. A couple seconds go by and all eyes are on me waiting for my answer, "I like-" I make a quick glance at the clock. "Oh! Sorry guys, I have to go" they all look frustrated at me. Serves them right for trying to pry.

"I've got things to do" I smile the fakest smile that's ever crossed these lips, "Sorry!" I reply as I pick up my bag and head out the door. Oh, I am such a genius.

Sighs are heard from the circle around me as I begin to gather my stuff. Nicole is babbling just as much as Logan was before. I swear, they'd be the perfect match, they're so alike. Zoey and Lola constantly tell me that me and Logan have a 'thing.' They could not be more wrong.

I've been back for a little less than a month and already Logan and me are fighting. It's been a bit more than two years since we met and yet we still cant talk civil.

Mid-January when I got back from the student exchange program, I was greeted with smiles and hugs… mostly. Zoey was excited to see me; Nicole was over the moon. Lola I cant say much for, considering we had never met, but within two weeks we were like best friends. She's someone I can relate to I guess. Sure, she's not the mean-tough type of girl, but with her being an actress and needing to understand her roles, she really gets me.

After greeting the girls, I met up with the guys. Michael and Chase greeted me with hugs and asked all about the two years I'd spent away in Paris. After talking with them, Chase and me got really close too. Strange how things work out, isn't it?

In eighth grade Zoey and me were probably the closest, but after coming back from Paris, it seems that I've taken to liking the 'understanding new girl' and the 'caring shy guy.'

Logan on the other hand was even worse than when I left. "Wanna make out?" 's were heard left and right and all over campus. Boy does that guy ever get around. He's still the obnoxious, egotistical jerk he was when I lef-

"Don't you have 'things to do'?" Logan asked, mockingly. I was still standing in room 32 staring off into space with an Underoath backpack slung across my shoulder.

"Yes" I responded matter-of-factly, "I do"

"Then why have you been standing there for five minutes like an idiot" he smirked, "Instead of going to do them"

"Uh. Because!" I didn't have an answer to that one. Why did I keep zoning out? Since I got back last month I've been running so many things through my head and trying to catch up. I guess that's just what happens to you after being away for 2 years.

"Daydreaming about me, eh, Dana?" He says slyly and winks. I glare at him and respond with a quick "If I was it would be more like a nightmare" and proceed to walk out the room.

I really don't see why Zoey and Lola think we've got a connection. It's obvious that we live to wind each other up and that any kind of relationship would _never_ work. I won't let it. Even if it _could_ work (and trust me, It wont) I don't want to be let down by that egomaniac.

"Yeah, I'm heading out too" I hear as I head out the door "Homework to do". Chase begins to pack up his backpack. I'm going to wait for him. Why walk alone when you can walk with a best friend?

Chase finishes and heads out the door and sees me waiting.

"Hey Dana" He says with his adorable lopsided grin and a small wave.

"Hey Chase" I smile back. I rarely smile. "You busy?" I ask him and I raise my eyebrows questioningly.

"Homework" he simply answers, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Screw Homework" I laugh, "Lets catch a movie" I answer as we walk down the hallway. I'm not sure where we're going, so I hope he has some idea.

"I thought you had 'things to do'?" he asks. He tries to smirk, but its not quite as good as Logan's. His eyebrow raises questioningly at me as his face mocks the one I made a few minutes ago.

"Yeah well" I laugh as I grab his hand and run, pulling him off towards the movie theatre, "I lied."

**A/N: The Next chapter's going to hopefully be posted by Wednesday. I'm going to update this fic _really_ fast. Or I'm hoping to at least. Next chapter's going to start the Mix-up. **

**Question for Reviewers: Who do you think is the Person Dana Likes? And, Is it obvious?**

**Aaaand, What's your favourite Part?**


	2. Red Envelopes and a Movie Kind of?

The Valentines Day Mix-Up

Disclaimer: Don't own Zoey 101

A/N: Hmm. Not too many Hits or Reviews on this story. I intend to finish it though. Next chapter will probably be up by Friday, But I want a few more reviews first. This next chapter is rather short, but I wanted to save the surprise of the guy getting it for a whole different chapter. R&R, and enjoy.

**Chapter two: Red Envelopes and a Movie. Kind of?**

I'm completely out of breath as I lean over, one hand on my knee. I need the other for support too, but I'm too out of it to realize I've still got a hold of Chase's hand. I will myself to let go, but I'm too disorientated to do anything at the moment. My arm is being tugged, what the hell?

"Still… Tired?" Chase manages to get out, tugging on my hand, urging me to move with him. I suggested the movie, and I'm the one who ran, but yet I'm the one tired out?

"One sec" I breathe out and let myself fall on the grass, cross-legged. Chase, obviously not expecting it, is tugged down on top of me. I laugh and so does he.

I love how completely comfortable we are with each other. If that were to happen with any other guy, I would have either blushed or snapped at them. Not Chase though, he's like family.

"Screw movies," I say, leaning back on the grass to look up at the clouds, the sun is just about setting.

"And Homework too?" Chase asks, motioning to his bag, reminding me what I'd said only moments ago.

"Yes, that too" I respond. Chase leans back beside me, I guess he's looking at the clouds as well.

The two of us must've laid on the grass for hours. We played, or tried to play, footsie's with each other and bumped the other with our knees casually every once and a while. I'm so glad Chase is my best friend. I'm so glad I get to do all these small meaningful things that I'd never get to do with someone else. I'm glad Chase and me can share these kinds of moments.

"Hey Dana" Chase calls my name. My eyes open quickly from my daydream-type-zoning-out-thing and I turn my head to him. He reached a hand up and ruffled my hair into my face.

Oh no he did not!

"Chase!" I growl. He knows he'd better get running before I do, "Your _so_ going to get it"

"Danger Cruz doesn't scare me" He smiled. If this were a year ago he would have been scared as hell. But now? He knows I wouldn't hurt him… badly.

"You _should_ be scared," I growl again. I'm not really that angry. It's just for effect. I guess it's like a play fight. Its kind of when me and Logan fight and he tries to flirt with me. Only difference is, I wont hurt Chase.

He got a running start while I got myself up and brushed my hair out of my face. I can see him making his way towards the fountain. So I'm running now, and if you saw me you'd think I was roadrunner himself.

In an instant I went from running to wet. Chase had been standing in front of the fountain, pleasantly waiting for me to ram into him when he stepped aside. So I've fallen into the fountain. _Dana 'Danger' Cruz _has fallen into the fountain.

"Ughhhhh!" I growl, but I can't hold the laughter in much longer. Chase joins into my fit of laughter, as I try to wipe the hair out of my face.

"Chase!" I yell, "Help me up"

He reaches for my hand, a smile on his face. He's still laughing, not as much, but the laughter's still there. I plaster a smirk on my face, and before he knows what's happening, he's in the fountain too.

"Dana!" He smiles, turning to me. "Chase!" I mock.

Oh what a wonderful sight. Chase and Dana, wet, in a fountain, and to top it, laughing their asses off.

It doesn't really matter anyways. There aren't many people out here now. They're all in their dorms or at a movie. It eight out and its dark now anyways, why would someone go out in the dark anyways?

"Walk you to your dorm" Chase asks. The fountain water is still coming down on us. I laugh and nod, adding a "Sure" as I wipe water away from my eyes. He helps me up, and we begin a cold walk towards my dorm hall.

I underestimated when I said cold. When I said 'cold', I really meant HOLY CRAP IT FEELS LIKE MINUS TWENTY. Chase seems to notice this and he wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me closer. I could get used to this.

There's silence all around us. It feels like just me and him out here in the cold night. With his arm wrapped around me I feel on top of the world, I could do anything right now. I look up to Chase and smile, and he looks down to me, confused.

"Something on my face?" He jokes, and momentarily takes his arm off my shoulder to feel around his face for effect. It makes me laugh. I think I laugh too much when I'm with him.

"Nah" I bump his shoulder with mine, and his arm drapes around me again. I don't think I've ever felt so secure.

"Thanks for being my best friend Chase" He looks confused, "Your one in a million"

His arm casually draped over my shoulder quickly turns into a hug. I wish I could stay like this forever. He's the best best friend anyone could ever wish for. Sucks for you, cause I've got him and you cant have him. Ha!

Chase just makes me feel so comfortable, like nothing could go wrong. Nothing in the world can get to me, can upset me, can hurt me simply because Chase is my best friend and he's here for me.

I love how me and Chase connect perfectly. I love Chase.

"Dana?" Chase asks.

No. No. No. No. No. _No._ Please tell me I did not zone out _again_. Especially when I was hugging Chase.

"Uh sorry" I replied, "Zoned out again" I feel incredibly stupid right now.

"I was beginning to wonder about that five minute hug," he laughs. I laugh to; it's contagious. "What's with the zoning out anyways?" He asks.

"Honestly" I look to him; he nods. "I have No idea" I sigh, "I guess I'm busy catching up that's all. I haven't been back for long"

"Well" his arm finds its way around me again, "I'm glad you came back"

"Me too" I answer. "Me too"

pagebreak 

Its nine already. The boys are out playing basketball. They go to the court every night at eight forty-five to play a one-hour game. I could totally whip their asses at basketball any day, anywhere. Just tell me the time and place, and you'll be sure to lose.

Room 101 is quiet. Zoey and Nicole are in the showers, getting ready for bed. However, I'm far from ready to sleep.

I run a hand through my unusually normal brown hair. I don't know what makes me think there's anything special about me. Brown hair, Brown eyes. Just like almost every other girl at PCA. What makes me think he'll ever notice me? I'm not a blonde so I'm not the kind of girl he wants.

Okay, Breathe Dana. _Breathe. _You can do this. I know I can.

A couple more deep breaths and then I'm ready. I slip on a sweater and put my skater shoes on. I can do this. I can _so_ do this. I shove a bright red envelope into my sweater pocket and zip the sweater up. The envelope is only a bit crinkled.

I wrote this letter last week, and I was going to send it last week. Instead I changed a few words and promised to gather the courage to give it to him for Valentines Day. I'm gunna do it. I have to. If I don't, I'll never forgive myself.

_Breathe. Breathe._

Just as I'm walking out, Zoey and Nicole come bounding down the hall with their pajamas on. Just _wonderful!_ Okay, I'll be psychic here. Zoey's going to ask where I'm going so late, and Nicole's going to ask if they can come too. We've been through this routine so many times before.

"Hey Dana" Zoey greets. Wait for it, waaaait for it. "Where're you going? Its late." I hate to say 'I told you so', but, told you so. Lets see if I can make my score two now.

"Out" I reply. Yeah right, as if I'm going to tell them I'm off delivering a secret love letter for Valentines Day.

"Can I come!" Nicole shouts, "Please, please, pleaaaaseee, can we come?" Nicole seems ecstatic. That's two for Dana. What'd I tell you? I know these people like the back of my hand, no matter how much I wish it wasn't true.

"No" I snap, narrowing my eyes at Nicole. She seems to back of… for now. I know the second I'm back she'll be all over me with questions.

I start walking, and luckily the bimbo twins don't follow. I quickly make my way down to the lounge, and then out into the crisp night air. Its not as cold as I remembered it to be when I was with Chase today. Although, that coldness could partly be because of the fact that I was sopping wet and had no jacket.

Well. It was still cold, and I had a while to walk. I pulled my sweater closer around me, and shiver. It's worth it. _Dana, It's worth it. _

I could see their dorm hall in the distance. So I ran towards, quickly reaching it and entering into the warm building. It feels so good to be able to get out of that cold. The warmth embraces me and I smile. _Today's the day_.

I'm standing in room 32. It wasn't hard to find. I've gone over this situation a million and one times in my head. I know exactly what to do.

The red envelope is pulled out of my pocket and I quickly smooth the wrinkles out of it. A red ribbon is brought out of the other pocket and I quickly tie it in a bow around the envelope.

Michael's bed is the single one. Logan's the bottom, and Chase's the top. I'm 99.9 sure. What about that 0.1? What if I completely screw this up? No. It's not possible. I've been here so many times. I know this. _I know this. _

The Red envelope finds its way to _his_ bed. It contrasts well with the while pillion beneath it. I hope he sees it. I hope he reads it. I hope he doesn't break my heart.

I'm breathing, and I'm walking backwards. I have to leave it. I know I do.

_You can do this Dana. It has to be done._

Quickly and quietly I step out of the room, closing their door behind me. As I round the corner, no one's there, unlike in all the daydreams I've had about this moment. It only takes a few minutes to get back to my dorm hall. It didn't seem cold at all. I guess that must be the adrenalin.

_What's done is done._ I can't change it now, and I don't think I would if I could. I'm glad I did this. I'm glad it's finally over with.

I reach room 101 and turn the knob. Nicole and Zoey left it unlocked for me.

"Where did you go?! What did you see?! _Who_ did you see? Cute boys?! I bet you saw cute boys," Nicole was all over me with questions. I guess I must be psychic, cause that makes three for me. Doesn't it?

A/N: Tell me who you think Dana likes, and what your favourite part was :)

**I'll also accept any suggestions you have for this story, idea wise. I've got a few, but I could use more. **


	3. Oh, I am so screwed

The Valentines Day Mix-up

A/N: This is a very… eventful chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter Three: Oh, I am so screwed.**

Okay, so I was nervous. Alright, I was a little more than nervous.

You caught me. I was scared out of my boots.

What would he think!? Oh I know, something like 'Dana is so lame' 'Dana is so sappy' 'Ew, not Dana.' What have I done?

The girls are going to be all over me with questions, and "Ooo"s and everything. They're going to try and make me crack, and tell them when and where and why. They're going to be surprised as hell when they finally figure it out. I'm so screwed. So, so, so, screwed.

Note to self: February 13th, you've officially messed up the rest of your high school life.

GREAT WORK DANA! Have fun ever living again. Have fun getting mocked. What're they all going to think?

I could run back now and snatch the envelope; it was only 9:52. I could make it, I could. Asdfg! Who am I kidding? If I did that I'd run the chance of meeting them down the hall and them asking me why I was there, or they might even catch me in their room. That would be almost as humiliating as tomorrow's going to be. Notice I said _almost_.

Right, so I might as well fill you in. I'm in my dorm, and I'm tearing at one of my nails with my teeth. The other set of nails on the other hand are strumming the desk frantically.

"Dana!" Zoey shouts as she flicks off the television, "Can you _please_ stop that? We're going to bed."

I bite my lip nervously and pull open my laptop. Maybe I'll sign on and chat with a few old friends from home. It'll calm my nerves right? Or some online reading, or anything at all. Anything but silence.

The signing online proved to be a bad idea. A really bad idea.

LoganReese says:

Hey Dana

Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. _pleaaaaase no_. I should just sign off _right now_. Wait, maybe he doesn't know. He cant, he can't. I contemplate answering him for a minute, but finally type a 'hey logan' to him.

Daaanaxcruz says:

Hey Logan

LoganReese says:

Chase got your letter

Daaanaxcruz says:

Um..what?

I'm actually really confused right now. Since when did I give _chase_ a letter?

LoganReese says:

The letter

LoganReese says:

The valentines day one you left on his bed

Daaanaxcruz says:

: What?

WOAH. No, No, No, _No. _Please tell me he didn't read it.

LoganReese says:

Yea. 'I love you blah blah blah, be my valentine signed dana'

Logan has just confirmed my worst fear.

Daaanaxcruz says:

Oh..

Daaanaxcruz says:

THAT letter.

LoganReese says:

It was so sappy

Ugh. That stupid boy wouldn't know romantic if it hit him between the eyes.

Daaanaxcruz says:

Lets see YOU do better, pretty boy

Daaanaxcruz says:

Besides, Chase wasn't even supposed to read that

Daaanaxcruz says:

Because

Daaanaxcruz says:

It was for

I took my time writing out the next message. 'y' three seconds pass, 'o' four more seconds, 'u'. I move my fingers towards the enter key and just as I'm about to press it, I receive a message from Logan.

LoganReese says:

Me?

Oh he is so conceited. I guess he'll never know just how right he is. The Backspace key is a very wonderful key and I press it three times before typing a new message to him.

Daaanaxcruz says:

Tomorrow

That'll show him. I guess I'll just have to pretend for a little while.

LoganReese says:

Valentines day cool, I get it

LoganReese says:

Chase wants you to call him later, and I gotta go

I typed 'later logan' to him and hesitantly put a sad face next to it. Should I send it? Or would he be all like 'why so sad Dana?' and ask a lot of questions. Maybe if I sent it he'd ask, and I could tell him the letter chase read, it wasn't for chase. It was for him.

The enter button was clicked, and the sad face sent. I was hopeful that he'd ask and I could come clean, but unfortunately, I'm just not that lucky. He didn't get the message. He signed off before I sent it. Wow. This was already turning into a bad day.

Oh god. What have I done? I think I've pretty much ruined the best friendship I've ever had.

Logan POV 

I won. How typical.

Me, Chase and Michael are on our way back from the basketball court. I obviously won all the games. It was first me against Chase; I won. Then me against Michael; I won. Typical. Chase and Michael then played a game, while I flirted with that Alyssa over by the bleachers. Then after one more quick game, Chase and Michael against me (oh, and I won that too), we ended up here, on our way to our dorm.

I went to pull my key out of the pockets of my shorts; I didn't have it. Luckily Chase had his, or else we would have been locked out of our own room. How Pathetic.

As soon as we got in, I went to go plop down on the single bed. Then I remembered it was Michaels. I was _still_ getting used to the top bunk, even after half a year of sleeping up there.

I knew Chase was a total pushover, so I sat down on his bed. He didn't seem to care. Lying down, I put my hands behind my head, and in doing so, happened to feel something. It felt a little like… paper.

Michael muttered something about taking a shower, and left the room. I pull the paper out from under Chase's pillow. Hey! Its an envelope.

"Hey Chase" I call, "Looks like someone left you a late night love letter"

He blushes. Wow, he looks embarrassed. He's probably hoping it's from Zoey. _Yeah right, as if_. I hand him the red envelope and he hesitantly opens it and starts to read. You should see the look on his face. Its going from normal to shocked, to even more shocked.

"Read it out loud," I say to him. He looks at me, and thinks about it for a second before sitting down in the chair by the desk.

His hands shake a bit as he starts.

"I've never had enough courage to tell you this, but I figure Valentines Day is the perfect occasion. I know we were never close in the past, but since I got back from France we've gotten a lot closer than we used to be. I've wanted to say this for a while, but I couldn't. What would everyone have thought?" Chase paused, taking a breath, and then continued, "Well, here's the truth. You're probably the most amazing guy in the whole wide world, and I just thought you should know it. You're everything and more than I could ever ask for or deserve. You'll never understand that when I say "I really do care", it means that you're the one of the only people that really matter to me. I'm sorry I've never gotten around to telling you all this, but it seemed like I would screw up again. I didn't, and don't, want our friendship to change, because if I ever lost you, I don't even want to think of what I'd do." Another pause.

"Holy, That is one long letter" I say. He looks at me.

"Its uh, Not done" He says, and I sigh and tell him to continue.

"You make me Smile, and you make me happier than a lot of people do. You're caring, and patient, and reassuring. You're funny, and sensitive, and I certainly don't deserve to call you a friend. You give me butterflies in the stomach, and you make me want to be a better person. 'Amazing' just doesn't come close to how wonderful you really are. You mean the world to me, and you'll always mean just as much, no matter what happens. A girl like me doesn't come across many guys like you, and every day I feel blessed to just know you. I've wanted to tell you since forever, and here it is. Simply put, I love you, a lot."

"Chase, that's touching" I smirk, "But I'm not interested"

"Its not for you, from me, stupid" Chase answers me, "Its from.." He stops, and I give him a confused face, "Dana." 

Oh wow. Dana and Chase?

"Oh wow" I answer, "You and Dana?" Chase looks up at me. I feel bad for the kid, He's in love with his old best friend, and his new best friend loves him. How confusing.

"I don't know" Chase answers, "But I thought Dana always…you?" Chase wasn't making any sense.

"Dana? Me? She's so into you, and I uh, never liked her anyways" I'm lying through my teeth. Chase better say that him and Dana are going to stay friends. He knows how upset I was when she left for France. He knows how I couldn't even play basketball because I couldn't concentrate when she wasn't here. He knows how ecstatic I was when she came back this year. He knows how jealous I am of their friendship. He cant say yes to her, he just cant.

"Go for it Chase" I answer, "You two would go great together, I mean, your already best friends, right?"

He shrugs and says, "I don't know. I have to think." As he lays down on Michaels bed and puts his hands over his face.

I'm upset. I think it's obvious, but Chase is too confused to see. I think I'll sign on; maybe I can go to Zoey for advice if she's online. And if Zoey's not online, _someone_ will know what to do.

I sign on, and then Dana does. It takes courage, but I message her.

LoganReese says:

Hey Dana

Simple, and plain. Not too obvious. She replies back with a "hey Logan." I begin typing again. Hey, why not get on the letter subject.

LoganReese says:

Chase got your letter

Daaanaxcruz says:

Um..what?

LoganReese says:

The letter

LoganReese says:

The valentines day one you left on his bed

Daaanaxcruz says:

: What?

LoganReese says:

Yea. 'I love you blah blah blah, be my valentine signed dana'

Daaanaxcruz says:

Oh..

Daaanaxcruz says:

THAT letter.

She's forgotten how she confessed her love to Chase already. What the hell?

LoganReese says:

It was so sappy

That'll set her off.

Daaanaxcruz says:

Lets see YOU do better, pretty boy

Daaanaxcruz says:

Besides, Chase wasn't even supposed to read that

Daaanaxcruz says:

Because

Daaanaxcruz says:

It was for

LoganReese says: 

Me?

Please say yes, Please say yes, _please say yes. _

Daaanaxcruz says:

Tomorrow

Oh. Valentines day. Right. Damnit.

LoganReese says:

Valentines day cool, I get it

I'm stressing. This cant happen. _I_ like Dana, and she should like me, Not chase. Chase has _Zoey._

"Are you typing to Dana?" Chase asks, "Yea" I reply. He leans over the computer screen and reads the last two lines of our conversation. "Tell her to call me later. I think me and her should talk" He says to me, leaning away and running a hand through his hair.

LoganReese says:

Chase wants you to call him later, and I gotta go

I can't talk to her. It was supposed to be Me and Dana, not Dana and Chase. This was _not_ how it was supposed to go. Our little group all had their pairings, even though no one really noticed it. Zoey and Chase, and then Me and Dana, and then Michael and Nicole by default. Although, Mike and Nicole had been hanging out a lot lately. But that's not the point. The point is, Chase cannot go out with Dana. He just Cant. He Cant.

Michael strolls through the door with a grin on his face.

"Why so happy?" Chase asks, he's clearly distracted.

"Uh, No reason" Michael says, laying down on his bed, "What happened since I left?"

"This" Chase shoves a letter at Michael. Michael takes a moment to read over the valentines day love note, and then says, "I always knew it," he laughs.

"Man, what am I gunna do?" Chase asks and confusion comes over Michaels face, "What're _you_ going to do? Wait a sec, isn't this for Logan?" _I wish_.

"Nope, Its for Chase" I interrupt, "Shocking, huh"

"Very" Michael adds, "I always thought she was into you, but then again, Dana and Chase are like best friends now, figures" He laughed.

This was _so not funny. _

A/N: So you Finally know Who Dana likes, and who Logan likes. D/L fans, don't hate me. And Why is Michael so Happy? Review. 5 reviews before the next chapter. I want to know if people are actually reading this, and if it totally sucks.

Oh, and one other thing. I made this movie clip thing, of Dana and Logan's MSN conversation (its in Dana's POV) and I'll be uploading it somewhere and adding a link to it on my profile. I thought it was kind of cool. Check it out, once its up.


End file.
